what time is it? it's school time!
by itscalledswaggerbitch
Summary: everybody has to school, even adventurers like Finn and Fionna, so thats why they being forced to go along with their friends. BUT! heres the twist: they have never met each other before!hmm, 2 humans who never met a real life human before has to go to the same school? you know what that means? thats right: DRAMA BOMB! featuring Fionna/Finn, Marshall lee/Marceline and Gumball/PB!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**AN: hey, hey everybody! this is gonna be my first fanfiction and i'm SUPER excited about it! after your done with reading this chapter, can you please review on it? you love it? hate it? want to marry my story or set it on fire? just leave me a comment telling me what you think!**

**also; i do NOT own AT, even through every night I prayed to God for me to own it, I will never get to own it. *huffs angrily***

"Finn," Jake whispered, "_finn"_ Jake poked the sleeping Adventurer with a stick he stole from Beemo stick collection (why did that video game system _owned_ a stick collection, he will never know) Finn stirred a bit but did not wake up "Finn" poke "fiiiiiinnnn" poke "FINN!" stab. nope, nothing. Jake sighed, "desperate times call for desperate measures" he muttered to himself and grunted as he pushed himself up from the kneeling posistion next to the bed. he raised his arms up and shook them in the air, yelled on top of his lungs "FOR SPARTA!" and flipped the mattrass over, making Finn crashed onto the floor. Finn let out a high-pitch scream (like a girl) and jump quickly onto his feet "what?! what is it?!" he screamed, "is the house being attacked by a giant? Monster? werewolves? giant monster werewolves? BUNNIES?!" as he was talking he picked up his sword and was whirling it around, not hitting any bunnies but DID succeed in smashing a lamp, a vase, a picture frame, and a cookie jar filled with toenails (wait,what?) when Finn finally figured out that nothing was attacking his house (excluding himself) and stare at his dog brother, who was standing there twiddling his thumb together as Finn was having a spaz attack "oh, your awake" Jake said calmly and dropped his arms. "Jake, why the stuff you knocked me off the bed-" he paused to look at the time on the potato clock, "-at 7:45 in the morning?!". "Because YOU, my little bro-bro-" Jake emphasize by stretching his arms in the air, did a couple loops and pointed at the human boy "are going to the new school that opened up a couple miles out of Ooo!" Jake stood there silent, wearing a silly grin and waiting for his bro-bro answer. Finn stood there silently, staring at his (possibly insane) brother.

...

...

...

...

"I'm not going to school Jake" Finn said angrily and picked up his pillow and sleeping bag, "you got to man! for the greater goods!" Jake argued. "_greater goods?,"_ Finn snorted ", whats that even mean?" Jake threw his arms up in frustration "I don't know man! but you are going to school!" as he was talking, Jake picked up Finn's backpack (which he filled with school supplies; notebook, pencils, ruler, his tiny sword, folders, mustard and onion sandwich, ecetera, ecetera) and threw towards him, along with his shirt, short, socks,underwear, and shoes "heres your stuff, now go get ready! MUSH! I SAID MUSH!" Jake said, waving his arms wildly in the air. Finn tried to think of excuses of not having to go to school "but, no one I know is going!" he exaimed "Bro, about half of Ooo is going, even PB and Marceline" "did someone said my name?" a fimilar voice said and they both turn to see the Vampire Queen herself coming through their window. She was dressed up in a long but tight Black shirt that ended mid-thigh, red tights, black combat boots all the way to her knees, and a red beanie placed tilted on her straightned black hair with SHADY sprawled across the front (she once explain to Finn that it was a famous rapper who existed before the Mushroom War) "Finn, stop being a Baby and get ready for school" she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest "hey, I'm not a baby! I'm a man! a manly man!" Finn said, pounding a fist on his chest. "A manly man who needs to get ready for school! now go!" Jake said and pushed Finn towards the bathroom, Finn gave up fighting since it was fruitless to try to argue with Jake when he had Marceline on his side (...traitor!) "man, I'm a adventurer,why should I go to school?" Finn muttered to himself as he trudged to the bathroom.

**Yeah, it was kinda short, but eh, whatca gonna do? *kanye shrug* and stick around because Fionna is gonna show up in the next chapter, along with Gumball and Marshall Lee! stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**tsk tsk tsk my fellow bosoms, i thought i would get more reviews, im a bit disappointed. buuuuuuut...since i love all of you im going to still continue. but dont forget to review or PM me! because if you don't; i'll get mad. and you won't like me when im mad. Special thanks to Zalgarthelosthero (did I spell that right?) and chloe, my bestie**

**AN: I do not own AT and yada yada yada...**

Chapter 2: Meanwhile, in the land of Aaa...

"Im a adventuress! why should I go to school?" Fionna complained to her Feline sister who was racing around, trying to get Fionna stuff together for School. Without looking up from trying to stuff a PB&M sandwich (peanut butter and Mayo) into the over-stuffed backpack Cake replied "because sugar lumps! a girl as brave and beautiful like you should also have a bunch of brains!" Fionna rolled her eyes "giving me compliments is not going to make me hate school any less...or forgive you for murdering my hair!" Fionna winced as she touched her sore head. Earlier this morning,Cake was going on and on about "howing to look superlicous on the first day of school" and attacked her with an hairbrush, brushing her head till Fionna's blonde hair fell around her in glossy waves. "Hey, I said I was sorry! and beside, you look so cute like that!" Cake squealed and Fionna blushed "fine, I forgive you for bruising my head, but I'm not gonna hate school any less" She murmered, Cake shrugged "i could live with that, ONWARD TO SCHOOL WE GO!" Cake shouted and looped her arm around Fionna, dragging her towards to the door. Fionna panicked, sure, she was used to fighting Monsters and going on dangerous trips, but going to _school?_ oh heck no!

"uh, I can't go to school because-um, I need to go to pick up a jar of pickles! yeah! and uh," Fionna stammered, trying to struggle out of Cake's embrace (heh, that rhyme!) Cake gripped both of Fionna's shoulders and gave her a little shake "Girl, get a hold of yourself! now, you won't go to school alone, Gumball said he would go too and-" the doorbell rang, cutting her off "ooh, that must be him!" Cake squealed and opened the door. Gumball was standing there wearing a ironed pale pink polo shirt, ironed khakis pants, and polished white tennis shoes, with a pink backpack slunged on his back. "Hello Cake, is Fionna ready for-" Gumball said and trailed off, his eyes almost bugging out of Fionna's new hairstyle. "Yeah, I know, she looks hot right?" Cake said as she polished her fingernails on her fur "no need to thank me" Gumball, clearing embarrass by that point, cleared his throat and annouced "Shall we get a move on? I wish not to be late for school" "oh yeah, of course! WHAT TIME IS IT?" Cake sanged as she trotted outside and enlarge herself to the size of a school bus. As Fionna helped Gumball climb onto Cake's back, she muttered "it should be 'stay-at-home-and-not-go-to-turdy-school'" "close! its EDUCATION TIME!" Cake sanged and mushed onward.

after a couple minutes, a voice above them said "hey weenies, mind if i bump a ride?" and the vampire king himself Marshall Lee settled onto Cake's back. He was wearing a large red t-shirt, black saggy skinny jeans, red high tops, and a black snapback that has LIL WAYNE sprawled in the front ( he once explained to Fionna that it was a famous rapper who existed before the Mushroom War) "Hey Marshall! your going to school?" Fionna asked, he shrugged "was bored, and I bet there be a lot of girls who will just be excited to go back to my cave-" "Marshall!" Cake shrieked, trying to make him stop saying any perverted stuff. Marshall just shrugged and turn to Gumball "what about you Gumbutt? going for the chicks too?" he asked, Gumball turn a darker shade of pink and mumbled "No, I'm just going for the education, besides, I don't think any girls will be interested in me-" Marshall cut him off with a laugh "oh Gumball! grow a pair-" "Marshall!" Cake warned. Marshall hold his arms up in defense "look, I'm just saying! but I'll guarantee that all the girls will be flaunting over me!" he bragged. "Yeah, to beat you up for being a creep, you creep!" Fionna snorted, Marshall smirked "oh, come on Fi-Fi! its not like I don't got girls taking off their-" "MARSHALL! I AM WARNING YOU!" Cake shrieked "IF YOU DON'T STOP SAYING PERVERTED THINGS RIGHT NOW, I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME!" "Ok, Ok! I'll just listen to my Ipod! happy?" Marshall said as he hold up his Ipod as a shield. Everybody sighed in relief of not having to get into/stop a fight of Marshall Lee and Cake. There was a beat of silence as Marshall plugged in his earphones and schroll through his Ipod to pick a song, then he smirked and sang on top of his lungs "Ok, drop it to the floor, make that ass shake! Whoa! make that ground move, thats an assquake! build a house on that ass, thats an Ass state! roll-roll-roll my weed on that ass, thats an Ass tray!" "MARSHALL!"

**yep, my version of Marshall Lee is he's a player. don't forget to review or PM me! and here's a pop quiz; what song was Marshall lee singing? whoever answers first is super awesome and gets a virtal hug! those who fail are turds :P I'll promise the next chaper Finn and Fionna meet, just gotta get them reviews!**

**also, check out the story "it couldn't get worse" its on my favorite list! go bother her to hurry up with the story!**

**-rap queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: hey hey hey guys! I forgot to mention something; if whoever doesn't guess the song Marshall Lee was singing, then I will not update soon. Maybe cancel the whole story, who knows? *kanye shrug* BUT whoever guesses the song, then I will update sooner! Chloe, you do NOT count! guess the song and send the guess in as a review! tick tock tick tock...**

**-rap queen :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hey hey guys! I'm reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllly sorry I took forever to update! its just I'm stuck with tons of homework, couldn't find a computer to type on, and was working on a new fanfiction on top of that too! But don't worry! I haven't forgotten about AT! lets make a deal; if you leave 3-5 reviews on the new chapter and check out my new story then every 1-2 weeks I update! sounds like a plan? yeah?**

**special thanks to all the people who reviewed! Yes, the song Marshall was singing is "Mercy" by Big Sean. Thanks also to Nicki who just yesterday nagged me into writing another chapter. Everybody thank Nicki and the reviewers! *points* except you Chloe! You do NOT count! everybody boo Chloe! BOO HER I SAY!**

**Beemo: Hey R.P, do you own AT?**

**Me: I am sorry Beemo, I do not.**

**Beemo: Oh...well, can you make me a chilly cheese dog?**

**Me: shh! later Beemo! the story is starting!**

Jake let out a loud whistle as they pulled up to the building "Finn, look at the size of it!" he said, pointing his finger at it. Well, of course its big, it's a combination of a high school and a middle school. A Hiddle school! Or a Migh school, your choice, whatever.

"Well, Peace out Yo!" Marceline said and waved a rocker sign at them before floating into the school.

"Yes, I will see you later Finn" Bubblegum smiled (they picked her up right after they left the kingdom, forgotten to mention that ^~^) and scurried into the school, her pink hair flowing behind her.

"Well, whatca think my bro-bro?" Jake said as he turned to look at Finn.

Finn looked at Jake, Looked at the school and said slowly "I think I should...RUN AWAY!" and took off running before Jake could stop him.

Jake stood there startled and chased after his brother yelling "Finn! Wait!"

Fionna was hoping the fight (well, It wasen't really a fight; Cake just sat on Marshall untill he swore to stop saying dirty things) between them would take up the whole morning. But it didn't and so she was stuck staring up at the MASSIVE school. Gumball already walked into school with Marshall floating behind him, wiping dirt off his shirt and muttering something about "stupid cats"

"Oh, Fi-Fi! look at the size of the school!" Cake squealed with her eyes twinking, she turned to look at Fionna, "Do you want me to take you inside?"

Fionna left eye twitch and she took off running as fast as her plump legs (Fionna: HEY! Me: *Kanye shrug*) could carry her, yelling "YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Cake stood there shock for a second before chasing after her, Yelling "Fionna! Wait!"

While Finn and Fionna were running, they unfourtantly were turning to look behind them at the same time and like speeding trains BANG! "OUCH!" Finn yelled as he was blown backward from the impact of crashing into someone, "OW!" Fionna yelped as the same thing happen to her.

"Oh, Glob Finn! are you alright?" Jake asked as he crouched over his brother.

"Fionna! are you ok Suger-plumps?" Cake questioned as he bend over her fallen sister.

"Yeah..I'm ok" Finn muttered at the same time Fionna said "I'm ok, I'm ok"

with his head aching from sudden impact, Finn stood up with the help of Jake. he glanced over at the girl who was on the ground, her blonde hair blown over her head to hide her face from view. With shaken knees, he walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for running into you" he apologized, holding out his hand to help her up.

"No, it's ok, I wasn't looking..." Fionna trailed off as she grabbed his hand and looked up.

Time seem to still and air escape from their lungs as they stared into each other faces, HUMAN faces.

Without realizing it, Fionna stood up and stared at a closer range of his face. _He's Human...how?_ she thought, she noticed he had silky short blonde hair, cool looking blue eyes, and a sweet face.

_She's human...How? _he thought as he observed her features; large grey-blue eyes, glossy wavy blonde hair, and plump lips.

"H-Hi, I'm Finn" he whispered.

"F-Fionna" she breathed.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN NNNGGG! said the bell.

Jake and Cake started panicking.

"Fionna! your late for school!" she shouted. Confusion then panic flickered across Fionna face.

"Oh, Stuff!" she yelled and took off running into the school. Finn stared after her untill he felt a push from Jake.

"Finn buddy! stop making googly-eyes and get to class!" Jake yelled.

Blushing, Finn muttered some words under his breath and took off jogging into the school.

***sigh* THERE! I Finally posted up the new chapter! dont forget to leave some reviews and check out my new story! lots of tacos, R.P.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo yip eh dee epe dee yo yo yipedee! Ha, I honestly don't know what I'm singing! Anywho, we left off at Finn and Fionna meeting right? Well, before we can see what happen next, lets see how our little vampires are doing!**

**Gunther: wak wak wak wak.**

**Me: No Gunther! You do NOT own AT! Neither do I!**

**Gunther: wak wak wak wak *blows rasberry***

**Me: what did you call me?!**

**Gunther: wak wak wak wak! LOL Wak! *waddles away***

**Me: Why you little-*chases after him***

**Third Person Pov.**

Marceline considered coming late to her First period class but then shrugged it off and thought _it won't kill me to come early to class!_ So she floated into History Class just a couple minutes before the bell was suppose to ring and saw her History was non other than Peppermint Butler, you know, the weird candy that works for Princess Bubblegum. She kind of admire him cause he was buddy-buddy with Death, which is actually freakishly cool.

"Oh, Hello Marceline!" Peppermint said as he spotted her, "You can sit where ever you want!" and went back to humming as he organized his folders.

Marceline shrugged and decided to sit in the back so she won't get in trouble anytime she wants to take a little vamp-nap. As she sat down in a seat, a group of girls walked into class and sat in a couple of seats in front of her.

"It's true! Marshall Lee is unbelievebly hot!" a girl with spiky white-blonde hair (who looks like a bit like Ash actually) giggled as she added, "But he such a big player and..." blah,blah,blah.

Marceline didn't really care the rest of what she was saying because she _hated_ boys like that. You know, the kind who all want to do is hit it and quit it. So she decided to whip out a paper and start doodling on it untill a boy walked, er, _floated_ in a couple minutes later.

the group of girls let out collectives "Hey Marshall lee!" and making creepy googly eyes at him

" 'Sup ladies" he nodded at them and smirked his famous smirk. (damn you alleriations!) and when his eyes connect with Marceline, he frozed.

She frozed too. _Oh my llama! he's a vampire! and pretty cute too. _He had messy raven black hair, michivous red eyes, pale skin, and a smirk that showed off his pointy fangs.

_Holy Jebus! She's a vampire too!...and preeeeeeeeetttty hot._ The vamp chick had long silky ebony hair, large red eyes, creamy white skin, and full red lips that showed off her startling white fangs. He smirked and plopped down on a chair next to her and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

she scrowled and went back to doodling, a slight blush filling her cheeks.

"Hey sexy, what's your name?" Marshall Lee smirked.

"None of your buisness, thats what!" she said, not even looking up from her paper.

he frowned _haaaaarrrsh_ and glanced at her backpack which had **MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN** sewed into it.

"Well, Hello Marceline," he smirked and reached out his hand towards her as he added, "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King"

she glared at his outstretched hand untill he pulled it back and ran it through his hair

"Did you notice our names rhyme? that must be fate telling us something!" he insisted as he shot her a grin, "How come I never seen you before?"

"Because I live in Ooo, thats what" Marceline said boredly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I live in Aaa, so if you ever travel," he wiggled his eyebrows at her again, "Don't be afraid to drop by my house"

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhht " she said in monotone and went back to doodling.

Marshall frowned, since he was so use to girls being all over him and this girl was just ignoring him like a...like a...something that gets ignored! (what? he couldn't think of an example!)

He leaned forward and rested his face on his hand as he asked "So, what do you do?"

"Drink red stuff, play my bass, strangle pixies and idiots who won't leave me alone!" she said as she shot him an evil glare.

"Ooh, Kin-ky!" he laughed, "I love kinky!"

"what-NO! Ugh, your a pervert!" she snapped, blushing pink now. He hold his hands out to stop her

"No,No, It's cool! I don't judge!" he chuckled, "and wowzers! I love doing all of that! Oh Marceline, where have you been my whole life?"

"hiding from you!" she hissed and he raised his eyebrows at her. _Well, so much for being optimistic._

"You know, they say love is in the air" he insisted

"then I just hold my breath till my face turns purple" Marceline snorted. _Damn, she's nothing like the couple bitches I keep in my circle _Marshall lee thought, frowning.

the bell rang, signaling the begining of class. Peppermint Butler cleared his throat as he stood in front of them and began "Hello, I am Peppermint Butler, your History teacher, in history class I will teach all the things that happen before and after the Mushroom War..."

as Marceline was trying to listening to him, Marshall Lee scribbled something on a piece of paper and drop it on her desk when the teacher wasent looking. Marceline eyed it wearily before picking it up and unfolding it

'My place or yours Beautiful? ;)'

she scrowled and scribbled back, dropping it on his desk

_'Both, I go to my place and you go to your's' _Marshall snickered as he read it.

'Oh Marceline! why you so mean?'

_'I'm not mean! I'm 1000 years old and lost track of my mortal code'_

'Heeeeeeyyy! I'm 1000 years old too! C'mon! we were made for each other, how about that date?'

_'NO!'_

and Marceline refused to write back and when the bell rang, she floated out before Marshall could even get out his chair.

"haaaaaaaaaaarrrrshhh" he frowned.

**there we go! I hope you enjoy it and if you didn't...well, I have a squirt gun! **

**if you guys want, you can go to my other story "can't deny that I want you" and leave a review! also leave a review for this story! any review! a compliment, flame, your favorite color, your shoe size, your obession with licking tomatoes, just anything!**

**also, I sneak lyrics into this chapter too! Remember, if you guess it, I update faster and might mention your name! if no one guess, than I just erase the whole story!**

**Hint: the lyrics are based on a song Drake and Lil wayne sang together and in the video, Lil wayne was wearing a panda mask!**

**Tata!**

**-R.Q**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey hey fellow readers! Sorry about the authors note but I really need for you guys to do me a favor! **

**You see, my self-esteem is getting pretty low because my other story haven't gotten a single flippen review and that just makes me feel bad! Boo hoo! *sob***

**Unless…some people who may just read fanfictions can commit on it, you know *cough* I mean you guys *cough***

**But…I bet none of you are cool enough to review on it. Only cool people leave reviews on it.**

***drops down on knees* OH PLEASE DO IT! Please review on my other story! I promise I update and mention all your names…and…and… dress like a chicken and shop at Walmart! Just do it!**

**Adios!**

**-R.Q.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey fellow readers! Look, I wasn't really planning on updating so soon but I felt so bad threating you guys, so I decided to update anyways! Are we still cool? *ducks as an angry reader throws a piece of turkey* Ok, Ok, I know I deserve that.**

Special thanks to ZanyAnimeGirl for actually reviewing on my other story, you go girl! And another special thanks to mrdirtguy3 for telling it like it is and telling the truth.

**Enjoy and I do not own AT. *evil smile* at least…not yet…**

Chapter 5: FionnaPov.

Mang, after meeting Finn, I was in a complete daze all through first period. My first period teacher had to call my name three times before I said here, stumbled on a couple things, and somehow ended up with stickers in my hair. (Don't ask me how, because I don't know either) After the bell rang, I gathered my things and stumbled into the hallways, still deep in thought.

_I don't flipping get it! How it is possible for another human to exist and I never met him? Geez, Cake never tells me anything! She didn't even tell me where my pet bird Tweedy gone! She just said she flew up into the sky…_

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone sneaked up behind and screamed "FIONNA!"

I screamed and whirled around, staring up into the face of Marshall.

"Cheese and fries Marshall! Give me a heart attack why don't you?" I shrieked, placing my hand over my heart.

"Geesh Fi-fi! So high strung much?" he snickered, "I've been calling your name 5 times! What's got you floating through la-la land?"

"Nothing…just thinking about something" I mumbled, not wanting to get into details, beside, Marshall has the attention span of a potato.

Marshall threw up his hands (**in the air sometime, saying AYO! where did my life go? Sorry, Back to the story)** and said shrilly "You think you're the only one who had things to think about? I'M HAVING A SERIOUS DILEMA!"

"What, you ran out of hair gel?" I snickered, "or did someone ask you if you sparkle?"

"Wha-well, yes, but that's not the problem here!" he spluttered. I stopped and turned to face him

"Ok, Ok, what seems to be the problem?" I sighed. He stopped and stared down at me seriously, kind of spooking me out.

"Fionna, I'm going to ask you a question and you got to answer HONESTLY" he said sternly, which took me back a bit.

"Yeah, sure Marshall" I said

"No joking around! Swear you answer honestly!" he insisted

"Ok, fine, I swear" I promised

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear"

"Swear?"

"Yes"

"Swear?"

"Yes!"

"Swear?"

"YES!"

"Swear?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB MARSHALL! I SWEAR! NOW TELL ME!" I screamed.

"Ok, ok….really swears?"

"MARSHALL!"

"OK!" he said and continued, "….am I still sexy?"

I could feel my left eye twitch "what?" I asked.

"Am I still sexy?" Marshall repeated, "And don't lie to me!"

I punched him as hard as I could in his arm. He stared at me in surprise as he rubbed his arm

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined

I punched him again as I yelled, "YOU MADE ME SWEAR A HUNDRED TIMES _JUST_ TO SEE IF YOUR STILL SEXY?"

He blinked at me before muttering, "Well…yeah, to see if you tell the truth, and you swore!"

I sighed, "I-I don't know! Probably! What brought this on anyway?"

"Because this girl in my first period! I tried flirting with her and she fricking ignore me! Can you believe it?" he whined

I stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing, spurting out giggles as I bend over and clutch my stomach.

"Fionna! This is not funny! This girl just fricking ignore my mojo and-WHY ARE YOU STILL LAUGHING?" he asked as I continued to laugh

"Oh sweet jebus! This is just too much!" I snorted

"Screw you Fionna! I'm going home!" he squeaked in anger and trudged away

"Ooh, you gonna start quoting Cartman now?" I called out, "watch out, we got a badass over here!" and continued giggling, and hearing the warning bell, I quickly shut up and trudged to my second period: Gym.

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! And no one still hasn't guessed the song! Harrumph! *pouts***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello My fellow Readers! how are y'all doing? awesome? well, special thanks to TJTheUltimateTDIOC for figuring out the song! yes it was HYFR by Lil Wayne and Drake! how did you know? you get a hug now!**

**TJTheUltimateTDIOC: Ah, thats not really nessary-**

**Me: YOU GET HUG NOW! *forces hug on him***

**special thanks also to: Nikki (hey girl hey!) Purpledragonflamegirl, ZanyAnimeGirl, Victorious4eva, Purpleflamegirl ( jolly good to you too!) mrdirtguy3 (my homeslice!) Andre01, crazyAanime, ChristyChris45, UnknownSalvation, KookieKid7 (Y U GUYS NO REVIEW?!) and Wiliam Elric (my awesome homie! he's also my swag coach! look! *falls down*)**

**thanks to all of you for the support! and no, I do not own AT. Nor do I do crack! stop asking Nikki!**

**Chapter 6: FinnPov.**

Glob, I can't stop thinking about that girl! Fionna, I mean. This is possibly the most exciting thing that ever happen to me! including the time Jake taught me what Tier 15 meant! (I am still emotionally scarred by that! he also had puppets for the presentation! PUPPETS!) as I walked towards my second period Gym, I was jolted from behind as someone bumped into me. I looked behind me in time to see Marceline float past me, muttering something about "stupid, emo-looking maggot" at least, thats what I think she said, it might of started with a F...

shrugging it off, I walked into the Gym and stopped in my track. Sitting on the benches was fionna, nibbling on her lip and cracking her knuckles absentmindly. Shaking off the shock, I threw back my shoulders and put on a macho look that Jake always told me to do when seeing a hot chick. I swagged cooly towards her and failed to notice that someone spilled something on the ground (please be water) and I stepped into it.

"WHOOOAAA!" I yelled as my feet start slipping me forward like an ice skater, waving my hands in the air to keep balance.

"Finn?" Fionna asked confused as she stood up, which was a bad move since I slipped right into her, knocking us both down. cheeks flaming, I quickly scrambled up onto my feet

"so sorry!" I apologize, blushing harder as I helped her onto her feet.

"Oh no, I like being tackled onto the ground by the same guy" she grunted as she stood up, rubbing the back of her head, "seriously Mang, are you trying to assaniate me? or just have abondement issues?"

"No! I would-uh, its just..." I stuttered, trying to find a good excuse,"I uh, ok yes, I have abondemont issues"

Fionna stared at me for a moment before letting out a snort, "alrighty then" and gestured towards one of the benches, "wanna chill?"

"oh! sure, I can...chill" I said casually but inside my heart was racing. _oh geesh! she wants me to sit with her! SIT WITH HER! Jake never taught me what to do when talking to a girl! all he taught me was how to kick a chicken without getting in trouble! ok Finn, stay cool! just dont overthink it!_

"your taking Gym too?" Fionna asked.

_oh nooo! she wants to talk too?! _

"uh, yeah" I muttered _smoooooooove Finn, real smoove. Ok, think of a conversation starter! anything!_

"life has no meaning" I bluttered out.

"what?" Fionna asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ok, now it's your turn to keep the conversation going" I said. She stared at me for a moment then threw her head back and laughed, her face turning pink with amusement.

"dude, I can't take you seriously!" she snorted, wiping her eyes, "seriously, how come I never seen you before?"

"oh, you know, just frolicking around Ooo, being awesome and stuff" I shrugged nonchantly.

"by the stuff you mean crashing into innocent girls like a crazy perv?" she questioned, making me blush.

"NO! I'm not a perv!" I denied, my voice squeaking, "and I'm not crazy! my mother had me tested!"

she giggled again just as the bell rang. I jumped in suprise. Glob, we were so busy talking and stuff that we haven't notice we wasted the whole class period. radical.

I stood up and slipped on my backpack "hey Fionna, If your not busy or anything, you wanna hang during lunch with me and my friends?" I asked nervously. She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"are you going to knock me down again?" she snickered, "yeah sure, as long as I can bring my friends along too"

"yeah sure! my friends won't mind!" I insisted, smiling a little. (**oh, poor naive Finn, you have no idea what you got yourself into!**) "we're probably just gonna have a nice normal lunch..."

**How naive can you get Finn? There is never a normal day in school! and Oh Oh! if Fionna invites her friends along, do you know how crazy that day is going to be?! Yes, I know this chapter was really bad but don't let that stop you from reviewing! Caio!**


	9. Chapter 9

**heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy my fellow readers! *ducks as a shoe gets chucked at me* alright, I guess I deserve that. Sorry, with school and my birthday passing and me spending all my time on the Xbox-*gets clonked in the head with a shoe* OW! ok! ok! I start the story!**

**to Nikki: BABY COME BACK!**

**kingKobo: just because your a king doesn't mean you have to be sassy! Mr. Sassy Pants!**

**Sember2013: as you wish!**

**Onto the story!**

**Chapter 7: third Person Pov.**

"So then Bob was like, 'oh my glob, your so lumping hot' and I was like, yeah totally!" LSP bragged as she shoved more sandwich into her mouth, spraying Finn's face with pieces of chewed up food. He huffed and wiped his face, groaning in frustration.

Finn, Marceline, BubbleGum all made it to the lunch without a weird thing happening...untill LSP decided to sit with them. They were sitting on a small round table and grimacing as LSP kept blabbling with her mouth full.

that's just nasty. Just nasty jazz.

"So then, I was like 'that top look totally diff on you' but-" LSP tried to continue but thankfully, PB cut her off.

"So Finn, when is you new-er, lady friend is coming to meet us?" Princess Bubblegum smiled, taking a dainty bite of her salad.

"She said she coming right over with her friends after the bell rang" Finn explained, chewing on a piece of mushroom. (yeah, that's how he rolls)

"hello-a, I'ma you newa cafeteria chef!" a thick italian voice said behind him and turned to see non other than Jake, wearing a chef costume and an extremely weird moustache.

"Jake! what the fluff are you doing-" Finn exlaimed but Jake quickly muffled his mouth

"Shhh! I get kicked out if they find out my disguse!" he hissed and pulled away, grinning goofily.

"alright...but you could you care to explain why you sneaked in?!" Finn questioned.

"i'm here because I know you going to have you first lunch date with a girl!" Jake practically squealed.

"how'd you know about that?" Finn asked, flabbergasted. Jake jerked his thumb over to LSP, who hold up her phone sheepishly.

"gossipy witch!" Finn hissed, blushing, "and besides Jake-"

"Mario" Jake cut him off.

"Mario?"

"yes, Mario! its my fake name!" Jake insisted. Finn stared at him in confusion.

...

...

...

"...alright..._Mario..._it's techinally not a lunch date since all our friends are here and wait a minute...YOU LEFT BEEMO HOME ALONE?!"

"um...,"Jake coughed nervously, "maybe..."

but he was saved as Fionna's voice floated from behind them "Finn!"

they all turn to see Gumball, Fionna, and Marshall Lee all walking towards them.

"Fionna!" Finn smiled

"Marshall?" Marceline spluttered

"Marceline?" he questioned

"BubbleGum?" Gumball exlaimed

"Gumball?" she asked

"...ALRIGHT, I LEFT BEEMO HOME ALONE WITH ONLY A RUBBY DUCKY FOR COMPANY, OK?!" Jake blubbered, crying hysterically.

"..._AWKWARD!"_ LSP said in a singy-songy voice, biting into her beans.

**please stop by again for the next episode!**

**this fanfiction has been brought to you by: Call Of Duty; one of the reasons I haven't been writing!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**CLASSIFIED: IMPORTANT.**

**Hey hey guys! I would just like to share an important message I have to tell you..**

**Um, you guys know I love you, right?**

**and you guys love me? No?**

**Well, when I signed up to fanfiction, I thought I was going to stay on this website for a very long time. That I would never desert you guys.**

**I was wrong.**

**Because soon, I'm going to be a freshman in high school, and...and I signed up to ROTC.**

**if none of you know what that means, it's a program that helps students trained for the military.**

**I'm planning to become a marine. BUT DON'T YOU WORRY YOU PRETTY LITTLE HEADS! I won't be leaving until about 8 or 9 years from now! but, when that time comes...I won't be able to update anymore. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up for the future. So...**

**when that time comes, I will send an urgant message to wish you all farewell. And I would probably give all my stories to someone else who won't ditch you guys to get shot at.**

**Remember, I'm not doing this because I want to hurt you, I'm doing this because I love you guys.**

**Because I want to fight for our freedoms.**

**Don't you worry guys! It won't be for another 8 years. If any of you are furious or think I'm stupid for doing this, PM me or Review on my stories. I will continue updating and writing untill the time comes for me to go to Iraq.**

**Please, when I send you all a message in the future, read it. Just to let me know that you guys still love me.**

**goodbye!**

**Love, RQ.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeeeeeeeeeellllooo My amigos! I'm so sorry that I was so serious in the author's note, and I promise I will continue updating!**

**KingKobo: heck yeah, I wanna be xbox friends! which games do you play? Do you have Black Ops 2? But be careful; I'm slightly a noob and tend to get competive! Here, I friend you in a couple of days!**

**Nikki: Yeah, I knew you come back! you looovvveee me!**

**Emofreak: No, I don't hate you guys! Tons of respect!**

**trollface675: DEAL.**

**SkyFeather of RiverClan: ...ERMYGERD, I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND NOW!**

**Hi; *fireworks explode* CONGRATES! you are offically my first flame! But it's cool; I'mma let my haters be my motivators!**

**JP: Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's allowed. But it's gonna be a bit difficult though. And are you a boy or a girl?**

**Code Name Pie: NO! MINE!**

**yeah, thanks a lot guys and I'm gonna stop begging for reviews, you guys know what to do.**

**don't own AT and yada yada yada...**

Well...

this is slightly awkward.

Fionna cleared her throat to lighten up the tense silence. "Can we sit down?" she asked, gesturing at the table.

"oh Yeah! Sit down!" Finn said, gesturing at the empty seats and grinning foolishly. Gumball smiled tentaively and sat down next to Bubblegum, blushing a bit. Fionna smiled and took the seat next to Finn, placing her lunchbag on the table. Marshall Lee swagged over to LSP and smirked, "hey pretty thang; mind if I sit there?" LSP burst into giggles and collapsed onto the floor. Marshall just shrugged his shoulders and stepped over her, sitting in her seat.

Which...was...right...next...to...Marceline.

She groaned under her breath and bit into her strawberry viciously, ignoring Marshall smirk.

"So...how was everybody's day?" Gumball commented, biting into his sandwich.

"It was pretty math," Fionna smiled, slurping her juice. Finn hissed as Jake, er, _Mario_, poked him in the ribs.

"what?" he asked, whirling around and glaring at the canine.

"compliment her!" Jake hissed, gesturing at the human girl.

"I'm not gonna do that!" Finn growled, blushing.

"do it!" Jake commanded

"no!" Finn retorted.

"do it!"

"No!"

"do it!"

"No!"

"do it!"

"..fine!"

"really?!"

"NO!"

"So...Marceline..." Marshall Lee said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"What?" she groaned, glaring at him.

"I'm having this party at my house and I would love it if you came over..." He grinned and tried to put his arm around her shoulder. Quick as lightening, she reached over and twisted his nipple painfully.

_PURPLE NURPLE MOTHAFUKA!_

He yelped and pulled away, rubbing at his chest.

"with your friends! I was gonna say with your FRIENDS!" He whined, his face twisted in agony.

"No, thanks" she spat, glaring at her food.

"actually, that's a smart idea!" Mario piped up.

"what? but Jake-" Finn started and was cut off

"They all be there!" Mario continued as the lunch bell ranged.

"great! see ya at the party!" Fionna chirped, grinning at Finn. Finn grinned back weakly.

"Yeah...sure...lots of fun..." he called out as she walked away. Everybody shuffled out the cafeteria just as LSP came too.

"wha-HEY! where did everybody go!" she whined, glaring around. Jake quickly sneaked out the doors.

**Eh, good enough; right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my fellow homies! How's ya spring break? Mine is really weird. Then again, I'm pretty weird...**

**Nikki: Gurl, you cray cray!**

**Trollface675: O_O er, don't know... haven't really plan out this story...if you guys want, I could make it happen!**

**nun ya biz: calm down my homie! I ain't leaving till in 4-6 years! and you cry under your bed too?! TWINSIES!**

**YellowLizard: Ok-lie doklie!**

**LOL: YAY! I'm awesome!**

**Tbitha: No, YOUR the boss! ha...did I killed the mood?**

**But no, I would probably be a lazy boss! an awesome but lazy boss!**

**JP4demonking: Your welcome my homie :)**

"Finn! are ya ready for-what the plop are you _doing_?" Marceline asked in disbelief after sneaking through his window. Finn shrieked and whirled around, holding a towel to his naked chest.

"_do you mind?"_ he yelled, blushing a tomatoey red. (**is that a word? eh!) **"have you ever thought of, oh I don't know...USING THE FRONT DOOR?!"

Marceline just ignored the comment, pointing at him and snickering,"were you practicing your moves in the _mirror?_" and still smirking, added, "by the way, nice undies..."

"URGH!" Finn yelled, pulling on his pants and his shirt just as Jake popped into the room, holding a tub of cheese.

"Yo Finn? what's up with all the a-screaming and the a-yelling?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"nothing! it was noth-" Finn tried lieing but Marceline cut him off

"I caught him practicing his moves in the mirror!" she laughed, jerking a thumb at him.

"LIES! SHE SPEAKS LIES!" Finn yelled, covering Marceline mouth with his palm.

"mmm?! mmph mpph mpph mpph!" she said angrily through his palm, "mpph mph mpph mpphhh!"

"Marceline's right; you should really get ready for the party!" Beemo said, crawling from under the sheets.

"Beemo! how do you know about the party?!" Finn asked

"and who let you out of the corner?" Jake demanded.

"Marceline just said it!" Beemo argued, gesturing at the vampire queen. Finn shoulders sagged as he let go of Marceline mouth and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry Mar-Mar, it's just...I'm really nervous about this party! I mean, what if Fionna goes and I can't dance like she wants me to dance..." he paused and glared over at Jake who was singing, "I got them moves like jagger, I got them moves like jagger, I got them mOoOoOoves like..." he trailed off as he saw both Marceline and Finn glaring over at him. He smiled sheepishly and jerked his thumb at the ladder, muttering, "i'm just gonna go now..." and left. quickly.

"look Finn, I'm pretty sure this Fionna girl is gonna be cool with your dorky dance moves..."

"hey!" Finn whined.

"because your a cool little dude!" she grinned, punching him in the shoulder, "now get ready! we got us a party to crash!"

"Techinically, you guys were invited so it isn't really crashing the-" Beemo piped up.

"HUSH! no one understands your booda booda language!" Marceline called over her shoulder as she pushed Finn towards the bathroom.

**Why is everyone picking on Beemo?!**

**anywho, leave a comment or PM or...a banana! yeaaaaaaahhh! a banana!**

**and regarding Trollface675 comment, do you guys want me to include sex in this story? yes or no? reply with your review or PM!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back Homies! Look, I'm sorry I took so long updating. Truely, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, here's a banana! :D**

**Joe: ...Clipped and too the point. I respect that.**

**JP4demonking: Thanks Friiieeeennddd.**

**WaterGurl101: Unless... Your a Zombie!**

**awesome1o1: HIPPIES UNITE! **

**But joking aside, I can't back out on this. Sorry.**

**MovesLikeJagger: FINE!**

**Banana101: your an awesome fruit! and I ate your brother this morning. I'M SORRY!**

**die9105: How the bloody hell should I know? Adventure time won't tell me! MERP! **

**And I am a Madam, good Sire! Or is it women?**

**Nikki: NIkki! you LIE!**

**KingKobo: righty O!**

**Ellie: Yes, go on my child! Use my language!**

**Justine: OK OK OK OK OK.**

**loving this: nice to know your loving this!**

**AnimeFreak123: CALM YOUR TITTIES BRO!**

**Moi: You too!**

**Somebody: ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**OK!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews Homies! And here's the chapter Ya'll been waiting for!**

**Third Pov.**

"This Party is forsizzle!" Marshall lee exlaimed, bobbing his head to the music.

"this party is forsizzling my ears!" Fionna whined, rubbing at her busted ear drums.

even after 30 minutes, the party was in full swing. Colorful lights was flickering on and off, burning Fionna's eyes. The heavy smell of beer and sweat clogged her nosetrils.

So far, she was not having a great time.

_Why am I even here?_ Fionna thought.

Oh Yeah. Finn.

Where the hell is he?

"Lookie Fi-fi! Your boyfriends here!" Marshall shouted over Hollywood Undead blaring from the speakers, pointing across the room.

Fionna droved a elbow into his ribs, but still looked up.

Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and LSP were walking through the crowd.

Marshall Lee smirked and wriggle his eyebrows as his eyes landed on Marceline.

"Oh, he's here! what should I-" Fionna started, But when she turned around, he was already gone.

"And Now I'm alone" she sighed. And when she saw Finn was distracted, ducked behind the food table.

"Heeeeyyy Seeeexxxyy Laddddyy" Marshall Lee grinned, making over to Marceline.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and jumped when a random man popped out of nowhere, grabbing Marshall lee.

He had dirty blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes, not to mention a five O' clock shadow on his chin. But what was weird was he had neon green headphones on.

the man glance wildly at Marshall and said, "Marshall Lee! Have you seen Stephano?!" in a thick sweden accent.

"Yeah, He went with Jennifer to go talk to Mr. Chair or something" Marshall lee answered, pointing over his shoulder.

The sweden man shook his head, glanced over his shoulder at something. Then, his eyes bulging, screamed "BARRELS!" and ran through the crowd.

"Who was that?" Marceline snorted.

"Nobody you should worry about" Marshall shrugged his shoulders nonchantly.

_He won't find me here, he won't find me here. LALALA he won't find me here because I am a turtttllleee..._

"Fionna?"

_Crabs._

She glanced up from her perched under the food table at Finn, who was bent over, staring at her hidden form under the table.

"Heeeeyyy Finn! I-I was just...looking for contact! yeah! that's it!" Fionna explained, standing up slowly.

"Oh, you wear contacts?"

"No..."

"Oh"

awkward silence.

Finn cleared his throat and said "rocking party..."

"Yeah..."

silence.

"You want to leave?"

"I thought you never ask!" Fionna sighed, smiling goofily.

**And that concludes the chapter! And I wonder who that sweden man was? HMMM?**

***cough* Youtube! check youtube! *cough***

**leave a comment or review or blah blah blah...**

**I'm am OUTIE!**


End file.
